YOU SAID NO MORE
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Scott left alone with Elaine : You said 'no more' then why are you here in my room again? Why do you do all this to me? What have I done? Why can't you just leave me alone? You know I don't want this! You destroy me! I hate you!


**HIGHER GROUND "****You said no more"**

**Summary : **

You said 'no more' then why are you here in my room again? Why do you do all this to me? What have I done? Why can't you just leave me alone? You know I don't want this! You destroy me! I hate you!

**As always I don't own anything, bla bla blah**

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG DEPP ACKLES (see my other link)

**Date:** November 2007

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_You said 'no more' then why are you here in my room again ? Why do you do all this to me ? What have I done ? Why can't you just leave me alone ? You know I __don't want this ! You destroy me ! I hate you !_

It was a Friday night. Mister Barringer wasn't home but on a business trip. Thus, only Elaine was home when Scott came back from his football practice. Like always he had been taking drugs before coming home, like always he was high, like always she knew.

He didn't even greet her as he came in and was walking quite fast. Elaine, in the kitchen, looked at him.

"Scottie, you could say 'hi' " she complained.

No answer from him. He just kept walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going ?' she asked.

He still didn't answer. He didn't want to face her.

"Scottie, say something !" It was more an order now.

_And just what would I say to you, skank ?_ he thought.

Knowing she wouldn't give up, not that he cared anyway, he finally said something. "In my room, I got some homework to do".

"Dinner's ready, come here and eat !"

"I'm not hungry" he answered as he was on his way to his room.

He didn't know how to avoid her, could he ? He wasn't sure of that or maybe he was sure he couldn't avoid that woman, that bitch.

He hoped that tonight she would leave him alone. He shut his door but of course there was no locker. He sat on his bed and shut his eyes, letting the drugs do their job, trying to feel relaxed, trying not to think for a while.

Then he heard her, she was in the stairs, coming closer. The next thing he knew she was knocking on his door.

"Go away" he said his eyes still shut.

"Come on Scottie, you know I can't do that", she said in that voice he so hated, "Your father isn't home and he asked me to take good care of you".

"If you want to take care of me leave me alone" he said with not much hope in his voice.

Then he felt her. She was inside the room now, she was touching his shoulder. She was whispering in his ear.

"You know you want this, Scottie" she said.

"No, go away, please!"

She was caressing him, his arm, his chest… She was kneeling on the bed just behind him. Her hands were reaching under his shirt then lower as she was biting his ear. Her hands there, touching him that way, she was happy to find that reaction like always. Because like always his body was betraying him.

"See, you want this, I can feel it, you want me Scottie" she said licking her lips.

"No way, that's not true" he tried to get away from her touch.

"Don't lie to me, Scottie, your body says otherwise"

"Please stop it ! I don't want this" he said trying to get off the bed but she made him lay down smiling like always as she won once again.

"Get off me" he said, "I hate you skank !"

"Your body seems to like me, don't you see…" her usual talking always made him feel even worse, because she was right, his mind hated all this but his body would respond and he always felt so guilty and blamed himself for it.

She kept on touching him, feeling every inch of his body. Then she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. She liked the way she could use him, how powerful she felt. He took his hands away from her.

"Leave me alone" he cried, "Just go!"

"You know there's not gonna happen, Scottie, and you do know what is going to happen now"

He wanted to cry but then she would win, even more, he tried to focus on something else, anything. He shut his eyes. Then he knew, as he felt her undoing his pants he knew there was no way to avoid it.

-THE END-

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**** TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, THANKS !!!**


End file.
